Before Camp
by Zerou
Summary: Prequel of Digimon Adventure. Musim panas, laut, festival dan kembang api. Tapi, kali ini gunung. Persiapan untuk kemping. OneShot.


**Summary:Prequel of Digimon Adventure. Musim panas, laut, festival dan kembang api. Tapi, kali ini gunung. Persiapan untuk kemping. OneShot.**

**Fiction Rated: K, kayaknya cukup, semoga mudeng ama bahasanya...**

**Genre: Drama/Family, mungkin**...

**Author's Note:**

Waii~! Akhirnya saia bikin fic Digimon! Huray~!

Berkat noiha-chan yang dimana-mana minta dibikinin fic Digimon, aya-chan yang ngasih tau karakteristiknya, menyegarkan otak lagi juga Nii-chan yang udah ndonlod-in animenya! Arigatou~!!

Fanfic ini hanya menceritakan kejadian sebelum 7 anak itu pergi kemping. Jadi, hanya fic sederhana nggak nggenah. Nikmati saja~ ;)

**Happy reading!!**

* * *

**Kobayakawa Zerou present**

**A Digimon Adventure FanFiction**

**Digimon Adventure©1999, Hongo Akiyoshi/Toei Animation**

**.oOo.**

**Before Camp**

**#Yagami's Family#**

--

"Taichi-kun, bangun! Hari ini pergi kemping 'kan?"

Suara lengking mengusir domba-domba mimpi yang masih berkeliaran di atas sesosok bocah laki-laki yang terlelap. Satu pulau kecil terbentuk pada pembungkus bantalnya. Matanya mengerjap pelan. Selapis kelopak mata itu membuka perlahan. Pada retinanya memantulkan sesosok perempuan setengah baya memakai apron merah muda. Bocah itu menutup matanya lagi, menarik selimut dan menggulungkan awaknya. Tampak tak berniat bangun.

"Uumm... bentar lagi..."

Urat kemarahan timbul di wajah perempuan itu. Ia dengan sigap melucuti selimut yang membalut bocah itu.

"Bangun, Taichi-kun!"

Kini suara itu benar-benar menghantam selaput tipis dalam telinga bocah itu. Dengan penuh kemalasan, ia meregangkan otot tubuh bagian atasnya. Kemudian beranjak dari kasurnya menuju kamar mandi dengan gontai. Kakinya digerakkan perlahan untuk menuruni anak tangga.

"Hoaahmm..."

Mulutnya membuka lebar. Kantuk masih dirasakan bocah itu. Sesekali tangannya menggosok matanya agar bangun. Kelopak matanya sama sekali tak melebar. Dalam kondisi itu, retinanya hanya terfokus jalan menuju kamar mandi. Saat melewati ruang makan, salam penyambut terdengar.

"Ohayou, Onii-chan."

Anak itu menoleh. Ia mulai mempekerjakan otaknya untuk menerima kata yang barusan terlontar. Lalu, air mukanya memperlihatkan senyum lebar dan membalas sapaan, "Ohayou, Hikari."

Bocah bernama Hikari itu membalas senyum kakaknya, kemudian melanjutkan menggigit sarapannya––roti panggang.

Taichi melanjutkan perjalanan mencapai kamar mandi. Sesampainya, ia langsung menghadap ke wastafel dan memutar keran. Ditadahnya aliran air ledeng dan mengguyurkannya pada wajahnya beberapa kali. Setelah yakin lebih segar, diambilnya sikat gigi biru tua––miliknya. Pelan-pelan ia lumuri ujung-ujung bulu sikat dengan pasta gigi beraroma mint.

Ia menggosokkannya pelan. Otot-ototnya masih terlalu kaku untuk melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa.

"Hari ini mulai kemping, yah?"

Dalam benaknya hanya terpikir, 'apa akan ada hal menarik?' atau 'ah, semoga aku bisa tidur di sana'.

Seselesai ritual pagi, ia kembali ke ruang makan. Aroma roti panggang yang masih hangat mengusik indera penciumannya. Buru-buru ia menarik kursi dan duduk di samping adik perempuannya. Tangannya langsung mencomot roti di piring yang ada di depannya. Memasukkan dalam mulut dan mengunyahnya dengan nikmat.

"Onii-chan, hari ini kemping 'kan? Pasti menyenangkan."

Sembari mengunyah, sang kakak menjawab.

"Yah... semoga benar-benar menyenangkan."

Taichi memutar kepalanya menghadap Hikari. Pedih tersampaikan di wajah anak perempuan itu.

"Sayangnya, aku tak bisa ikut...."

Taichi masih diam. Ia tahu adiknya tidak ikut kemping musim panas ini yang diikuti seluruh anak Odaiba Shou. Sakit yang diderita Hikari membuatnya harus terdiam di rumah. Menikmati musim panas sendirian tanpa kakaknya.

Sang kakak memutar otak. Ia harus mencari cara agar senyum adiknya kembali tercipta.

"Aa––nanti aku bisa menceritakan hal-hal menyenangkan yang terjadi di sana."

"Tapi, aku ingin merasakannya sendiri...."

"Umm....." Mulut Taichi masih penuh roti panggang yang kedua, "Masih ada tahun depan. Musim panas yang akan datang 'kan kau bisa ikut," hibur Taichi.

"Aku... ingin pergi dengan Onii-chan..."

Bola mata Taichi sedikit membelalak. Tapi, kemudian senyum lebar yang memperlihatkan gigi berhias di wajahnya. Sebelah tangannya yang nganggur mengusap dan memberantakan rambut kecoklatan adiknya. Di usia itu anak-anak memang manja.

"Onii-chan, hentikan!"

Tangan kecil dan rapuh itu berusaha menghentikan elusan––sayang dari sang kakak. Taichi justru terkekeh.

"Tahun depan aku akan ikut menemanimu."

Meski kecewa, Hikari senang kakaknya mau peduli––mau menemaninya di kemping musim panas tahun depan, kalau memang ada. Setidaknya senyum itu kembali tertoreh pada parasnya. Senyum lega diperlihatkan anak laki-laki itu.

"Aku akan membawakanmu oleh-oleh."

"Sungguh?" tanya Hikari tak percaya.

"Tentu," sengir Taichi.

"Aa––Ariga––"

Ucapan Hikari terhenti. Ia merasa ada yang janggal.

'Ini 'kan bukan piknik, memangnya apa yang bisa jadi oleh-oleh?' pikir Hikari bingung. Pemikiran cukup pintar untuk anak seangkatannya.

"Onii-chan, memangnya apa yang akan Onii-chan bawa buat oleh-oleh? Ini 'kan bukan piknik...."

Seringai muncul di rupa Taichi, "Aku 'kan bisa bawa tanah di sana buah nanam pisang di pot."

Pikiran Hikari melayang lagi untuk mencerna omongan kakaknya yang tidak jelas. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia sadar.

"Onii-chan bohong! Pisang mana bisa ditanam di pot bunga!" lontar Hikari yang diteruskan dengan gembungan di kedua pipinya.

Gelak tawa membahana di runah itu. Taichi tak bisa menghentikan mulutnya yang terus mengeluarkan tawa. Cukup menyenangkan mengusili sang adik.

Perempuan setengah baya muncul di tengah gurauan anak-anaknya membawa bakian berisi dua gelas. Harum susu menguar menjelajahi ruang makan. Ia hanya tersenyum melihat keakraban kakak adik itu. Dihampirinya meja makan yang menjadi pusat perkelahian kecil––secara sepihak. Lalu, ia meletakkan gelas-gelas itu di depan orangnya masing-masing.

"Taichi-kun, Hikari-chan, ayo berhenti! Habiskan sarapan kalian dulu!"

"H-hai, Okaa-san," jawab mereka serempak.

Perempuan itu senang anak-anaknya menurut. Namun, ketelitiannya membuat Taichi terkejut.

"Mau sampai kapan kau pakai piyamanya, Taichi-kun?"

"Ah!"

Dengan sigap, tangan kanan Taichi merampas roti yang keempat dan diselipkan pada ujung mulutnya. Kemudian mengambil langkah seribu dengan tujuan––kamarnya. Telinganya telah tersumbat sehingga peringatan ibunya tak terdengar. Langkah kakinya ketika menaiki anak tangga benar-benar berisik. Ia langusung menerobos pintu kamar yang tak terkunci.

Dibukanya lemari pakaian dan meraih kaos bitu lengan pendek juga celana pendek––untuk musim panas. Ia melepas piyamanya dan menggantinya dengan baju yang baru ia ambil. Tak lupa sarung tangan putih dikenakannya.

"Yak! Komplit!"

Lalu, Taichi mengambil ranselnya dan memeriksa barangnya lagi. Yakin tak ada masalah, ia menarik resleting dan menggendong ransel itu. Saat bersiap keluar dari kamar, ia teringat sesuatu.

"Ah! Google dan teropongku!"

Taichi buru-buru mangarah pada meja belajarnya––berantakan. Google kesayangannya tergeletak di antara tumpukan sampah itu. Ia meraih dan melingkarkannya di atas dahi. Setelah itu ia membuka laci dan mengambil teropong hadiah dari ayahnya. Ia masukkan dalam saku belakang, berjalan keluar dan menutup pelan pintu kamar. Menuruni tangga setelah itu.

"Onii-chan, sudah mau berangkat?"

Anak itu menyeringai, "Kalau telat aku bakal digantung Sora, aku gak mau."

Taichi menghampiri meja makan. Roti kelima siap dilahapnya.

"Onii-chan rakus. Nanti gemuk, lho!"

"Aku 'kan masih masa pertumbuhan, perlu banyak gizi," balas Taichi sok pintar. Segelas susu yang mendingin ditelannya sekali teguk.

"Okaa-san, aku mau berangkat," panggil bocah itu.

Taichi menoleh ke Hikari dan mengacak rambut adiknya sembari berpamitan.

"Aku berangkat dulu, ya? Hikari."

"Onii-chan, jangan mengacak rambutku..."

Taichi hanya memunculkan seringai. Kemudian melenggangkan kakinya menuju beranda. Adik dan ibunya turut mengantar kepergiannya.

"Taichi-kun hati-hati di sana. Ikuti kata sensei, jangan membantah. Makan yang baik, hati-hati sama jamur beracun––"

"Hai, Okaa-san. Aku tahu," ujarnya sambil memakai sepatunya.

"Onii-chan, hati-hati ya."

"Oke." Ia berdiri dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Setelah sembuh ajak aku main, ya Onii-chan. Janji."

"Pasti, aku janji." Senyum terlukis pada keduanya.

"Hikari, Okaa-san, itte kimasu!"

Anak laki-laki itu memutar awaknya dan membuka pintu.

"Itterashai, Onii-chan!"

_Blam._

Daun pintu menutup dan sosok laki-laki itu akan kembali nanti.

- -

**.fin.**

- -

**.oOo.**

Ara~ Rampung! Rampung! Yihaa~! Fic sederhana gak jelas ini selesai! Ya... beginilah hasil perjuangan saia. Di hari pertama meliburkan diri saia mati-matian menyelesaikan ini, belum lagi masih ada utang fic lagi, bakal ngowos nih.

Umm... sebenarnya rumah Taichi tuh di apartemen apa gak sih? Dalam potongan ingatan saia yang gak nyambung-nyambung (belum rampung nonton ulang, masih sampe eps.7), kayaknya sih di apartemen, jadi gak mungkin 'kan ada lantai 2? Biarin, deh. Sukurin. Peduli amat... *digebuk massa*

Kapan fandom ini bakal ramai, oi. Waktu saia nge-post, kok masih tetep aja... Dani, ayo bikin lagi! Noiha-chan, DZ-nya lanjut, dong! Sekalian SDS-nya! *ditabok rame-rame*

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

**.**

**.first.**

**Kobayakawa Zerou**


End file.
